


Siblings

by sqacey



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqacey/pseuds/sqacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the oldest, he's in charge of his little siblings. Which includes keeping them out of trouble.<br/>It's harder than one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill;  
> http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?page=16

Alec loved his brother and sister, but they caused so much trouble. Just last week they had stolen paints out of the closet and painted the walls.   
Their parents did not appreciate that.  
Jace had once drawn all over their parents car with markers and Isabelle had used up all the paper to make paper airplanes to throw at Jace and Alec.  
And of course because Alec was the oldest he had to watch them when his parents were away.

This time they had dragged him to a park and managed to convince him to help dig a hole under the play structure. (Jace wanted it under the slide but Alec quickly shut down that idea.)

“Alec!” Isabelle pulled her older brother towards the small swingset on the edge of the playground, “I wanna swing!”   
She had gotten bored of digging (Jace hadn't and told Alec he'd dig to China).  
Alec smiled and helped her on the swing,”Okay, ready Izzy?”   
Isabelle laughed as Alec pushed her higher and higher.  
“Higher!” Isabelle started complaining when Alec stopped pushing her.   
“No higher, Izzy! I have to get Jace now, you stay here, okay?” Alec walked towards where Jace had been digging under the play structure.  
“Jace, time to go!” He ducked under and looked around for his brother, “I'm waiting!”

“...shit.” Alec ran his hand through his hair, he told his parents he'd watch them and Jace ran off. They wouldn't be allowed to come back if his parents found out. Which they would.  
“Alec! I made a new friend!” Jace cane running over, a boy slightly younger following behind.  
“My name is Jonathan! “ The kids stopped in front of Alec.  
“Hey, Jonathan. Jace and I have to leave now, though. Jace, say bye to your friend.” Alec smiled and watched the kid run back to his parents.  
Jace crossed his arms, “But I wanna play,” He reluctantly followed Alec away from the hole and back to Isabelle.

“Izzy, time to go!” Alec helped his sister off the swing and grabbed Jace’s hand to lead them home.  
“I don't wanna go home, we’ll have to learn and learning is boring.” Jace was still complaining. Alec sighed, “Let's go, Jace.”  
And the three of them returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write!  
> Short, yea, but I love writing Izzy and Jace as little children


End file.
